


A Game of Hide and Seek

by xnostalgiax



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Hide and Seek, Lance is so in love it makes me SICK, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Trapped In A Closet, just read maybe you’ll like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnostalgiax/pseuds/xnostalgiax
Summary: Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith play a game of hide and seek. Lance and Keith end up teaming up, and in order to hide, they have to stuff themselves into a small closet.JUNE 19, 2020: THIS SHITSHOW OF A WORK HAS BEEN EDITED!!! I FIXED SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ISSUES AS WELL AS LACK OF DESCRIPTION AND POINT OF VIEW.





	A Game of Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> What if...Lance and Keith had to hide in a small closet together....and feelings get involved...haha...just kidding.....unless?
> 
>   
I gotta say, after editing/rewriting this, I like it so much more because FUCK was it terrible before. why did I feel the need to start a new line with every sentence???? why did anyone read this before I fixed it?????? we will never know

“For fuck’s sake, Keith! Go, go go! We gotta fucking go!” Lance whisper yelled.

Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk were all currently playing hide and seek. Pidge was the seeker, Hunk had been found, Lance and Keith decided to team up.

“I’m coming, jeez,” Keith mumbled.

They then heard little footsteps accompanied by heavier ones, causing Keith to whip his head and look at Lance with wide eyes; Pidge and Hunk were coming in their direction, and neither of them was okay with losing this game. 

_ Run _ , Keith mouthed, face clearly showing his panic. They tried to be quiet as possible, and then Lance finally found a closet. Lance waved at Keith, motioning for him to get in the closet; himself already being in the closet. Keith squeezed in, his back to the door, light slightly peeking in through the flimsy closet door shades. When Keith looked up, his eyes met Lance’s, and of course, Keith’s face was burning hot, because whos face  _ wouldn’t  _ be burning hot when they were pressed up against the person they have feelings for.

They were close, very close,  _ too close. _

“Uh..” Keith started, not sure what to say but desperately wanting to break the silence. Though he didn’t have a chance to continue with whatever he had planned to say because Lance put his hand over Keith’s mouth. His hand was warm and soft, and Keith would much rather it be caressing his cheek instead of being used as a tactic to shut him up, but he’d take whatever he could get. 

No one moved, and they released a breath of relief when they both heard Pidge and Hunk continue down the hall. Lance let his hand fall back to his side, and then he felt a head fall against his neck; Keith was laying against him, not that he cared. He didn’t care so much, that he decided to start playing with Keith’s hair, that’s just how calm and collected he felt right now with Keith Kogane’s head resting on him. Lance’s arms were wrapped around Keith’s body and his hands were playing with the growing mullet on Keith’s neck. Keith’s light hum of satisfaction is what made Lance continue to play with his hair, and it wasn’t much of a bother either, seeing as his hair was soft to the touch, and to add to that, there was a lot of it. 

Lance likes Keith’s hair, and his eyes — don’t get him  _ started  _ on Keith’s eyes. They were the perfect shade of blue-gray eyes and when they lit up, it was even more amazing. Lance liked his voice, too. Deep, but goes up an octave or two when he gets pissed and yells at Lance, saying things like  _ we bonded, me, you, bonded!  _ Yet even when Keith got pissed at Lance like that, he would almost always smile when a trivial argument like that ended, and Lance swears to himself if he were back down on Earth and saw that smile without knowing Keith Kogane, he’d propose on the spot. Though it’s not like  _ knowing  _ Keith made him not get butterflies whenever he smiled, no not at all, in fact, the smile only increased the butterflies; Lance has just gathered up enough self-restraint by now because if he hadn’t, he’d ask Hunk to make him a purple ring pop so he  _ could _ propose to Keith. Along with all of that, Keith is just all-around hot — like so fucking hot — Lance doesn’t know how he manages to train with him without getting turned on immediately. His face is hot, but also cute because damn, does he have plump lips, and his body is hot too. Though Keith could have any type of body and Lance would still think he’s a God on Earth; or in space, technically.

Lance could go on for hours about Keith and all his perfections, along with the imperfections that just make him even more perfect. This probably showed well enough how strong Lance’s feelings for Keith have gotten ever since they got stuck together on a castle in space, but they most likely would have gotten just as strong if he had stayed at the Garrison.

Fuck did Lance wish Keith had stayed at the Garrison — at the Garrison with  _ him. _

“Lance?” Keith asked, face still red, “You okay? You’re oddly quiet.”

_ Oddly quiet _ . How was he supposed to answer this without making it obvious he had just thought about Keith in-depth? It’s weird enough he was thinking about Keith, but the fact that it was in-depth just added to the weirdness of it.

Lance must have been taking a long time to answer because Keith’s head left Lance’s neck, and Keith looked up at Lance, visibly confused. Lance met his eyes, even though the closet was dark, he could still see them. It was like they were stars in the night sky.

Lance thinks Keith’s eyes are prettier than any star, though; he thinks  _ Keith _ is prettier than any star.

“Lance? What’s wrong?” Keith asked, getting more worried by the second.

Lance looked into Keith’s eyes, and his eyes then darted down to his lips. Then without meaning to do so, Lance licked his own lips.

His hands were still playing with Keith’s hair, but now he was using both hands. Both of his hands were caressing the back on Keith’s neck and playing with his hair.

“Lance?” Keith said again.

“Can I kiss you?” Lance whispered out of the blue, not taking into account that he was out of his right mind.

Keith stayed silent, he was flustered, and even though he wanted to start yelling  _ yes, yes, a million times yes,  _ as if he were a bride being proposed to.

Lance’s hands started moving from the back of Keith’s neck to his cheeks, feeling them in his hands. He started to lean in, waiting for Keith to blow up, punch him, call him gross, slap him, maybe even try to kill him at this point — but he never did; he never did, and his face didn’t show any signs of wanting to.

Lance got as close as he possibly could to Keith’s lips without actually touching them, and then Keith went the rest of the way. Their lips lightly met, and slowly started moving together. It was awkward, but after a few seconds, they both got the hang of it. It seemed as if everything was perfect, neither of them wanted this moment to end; but it did, and so Lance pulled away, eyes fluttering open, watching as Keith looked at him with confusion.

Lance started to lean in again, he wanted to do it again, he wanted more. He wanted to be extremely greedy and kiss Keith until he couldn’t move his lips anymore, but right before Lance could kiss Keith again, the closet door quickly slid open.

“Yeah, fuckers! Got you, dumbasses!” Pidge yelled, oblivious to the scene he had just interrupted. 

Keith’s hands had unknowingly traveled down to Lance’s waist, and Lance’s hands mistakingly lingered Keith’s face; they quickly separated, though Pidge and Hunk didn’t say a word, they just stared. 

Everyone was quiet, and Pidge took a breath in. Lance knew what this meant. He knew that Pidge was about to say something that would put him in a situation he did not want to be in, so he quickly sorted through his long list of excuses, and yelled the first one he found fitting enough.

“I’m going to take a shower!” Lance exclaimed, then fleeing the scene before Pidge could say a single word.

Keith watched him run down the hall, and as he did his fingers lightly touched his lips, and his brows furrowed. He could hear Pidge start to ask him something, but he couldn’t bother to answer. He had so many questions — so many — and he knew that with Lance, he would either get no answers or too many answers, and Keith didn’t want Lance to let something accidentally slip while giving Keith too many answers; he didn’t want to risk being hurt by something Lance had to say.

So Keith decided that lance was tired from all the running they did beforehand, and the kiss was only a mistake, which is fine. It’s fine — everything is  _ fine _ .

Yet for Lance, it was the exact opposite. For him, everything is  _ not _ fine. For him,  _ nothing is fine!  _ Even Lance knew that he went too far this time, he had royally fucked up, it wasn’t exactly hard to realize that he  _ went too fucking far.  _ What told him to kiss Keith? His urges, or hell, was it his brain forgetting to tell him  _ that love is one that is unrequited,  _ and instead telling him,  _ oh, pretty lips, we go kiss kiss! _

Lance was sitting on his bathroom floor after finishing his shower, which he decided to actually take so he could clear his head — but the shower didn’t clear his head, it just filled it with worry and self-hatred, he didn’t know what to do.

He stood up, brushing off his shorts and throwing a shirt on, making his way to his bed. Lance took a breath in, and he thought about what this could mean for the team. Him kissing Keith and, not only screwing with Keith’s head but also his own, meant the risk of throwing off the team’s balance. Meaning if they were in battle and couldn’t form Voltron, Lance was to blame. 

_ Look at me, _ he thought,  _ I fucked up again! _

There was a knock at his door, and at the moment Lance was too overwhelmed to consider that it could be Keith behind that closed door, so he stupidly called out,  _ come in,  _ without thinking.

Keith walked in, Lance shot up in bed as his eyes widened.

“It’s okay,” Keith started, “I just came to tell you that I know you regret kissing me, and it’s fine. I won’t bring it up or tell anyone, so you don’t have to worry about it,” Keith smiled as if he was doing Lance a favor, such as babysitting or helping him with his homework, but Lance was dumbstruck by it. Keith was so sure he had regretted kissing him in a way that said,  _ yeah, I thought I liked you but I don’t,  _ but Lance only regretted in a way that screamed,  _ I like you so much and I’m scared that kissing you messed up what we had, I just want you to be happy and I am so sorry. _

Keith started to turn to walk out, but Lance called out his name, his voice practically begging for him to just turn around and  _ stay — begging for him to not leave him this time. _

“No, Lance,” Keith sighed, “It really is fine, I’ll get over it,” Keith smiled once more, and Lance could see the pain on his face. Lance even had the misfortune of seeing a tear slide down Keith’s cheek before he quickly walked out of the room. 

Lance hated seeing the people he cared about go through pain and experience sadness, of course he did, but it was different with Keith. He hated seeing it, and he wanted to protect him with all his might. He wanted to hold Keith in his arms and protect him from anything and everything.

He ran out of his room, but Keith had already walked out of his line of sight. Lance looked around and started yelling out  _ Keith  _ over and over again, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He ran to Keith’s room, as fast as he possibly could, all while holding in the tears that are well past formed; he would be sobbing at any moment.

He opened Keith’s door, urgently looking around the room quickly, only to see that Keith was sitting on the floor against the wall next to the door; he was crying, and that was enough for Lance to let go of his own tears. They probably looked like idiots, staring at each other as they sobbed. Crazy to think they’re crying after a game of hide and seek.

“What do you mean get over it?” Lance asked desperately as his lips quivered.

A few beats of silence passed, Lance’s heavy breathing filling the air. Keith finally looked up at Lance, shaking his head.

Keith let out a dry laugh. “I’m in love with you, idiot.”

Lance’s jaw slightly dropped, and he instantly took back any of the times he referred to himself as a  _ smooth talker,  _ because his brain was practically empty. He had no clue what to say, and to make it worse, he was crying with his mouth gaped open. 

“Yeah,” Keith continued. “and as I said, I’ll get over it, so if you could be on your way, that’d be great,” Keith stood up and started to walk past Lance to get to his bed.

Lance grabbed Keith’s arm, roughly pulling him back in front of him. 

“Lance, just leave! Why isn’t tearing out my heart enough for you?!” Keith yelled, only to look at Lance with confusion as he watched Lance lean down towards him.

“I’m in love with you too, idiot,” Lance whispered, a smile forming on his damp face.

Keith smiled back and threw his arms around Lance’s neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Lance should probably apologize to Hunk for calling hide and seek a quote on quote,  _ terrible game with terrible outcomes,  _ because this — this was the best outcome he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments and kudos if you want! Anything at all puts a smile on my face!
> 
> \- also before September i only had like 2 works (from 2018 i think) and now i have like 5 i’m kinda proud of myself ?? look at me getting into writing small things ???


End file.
